


Jail Break

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Hela's in town, and she's managed to make her presence known. With Frigga's birthday the next day, they can't risk the family not being together, but it might mean needing to rely on Loki's ability to only succeed at things when he doesn't have a concrete plan.





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 1/31 - Written for the prompt "I thought we were a family!"
> 
> Hela's in town, and she's managed to make her presence known. With Frigga's birthday the next day, they can't risk the family not being together, but it might mean needing to rely on Loki's ability to only succeed at things when he doesn't have a concrete plan.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Loki sighs, looking out the passenger window of the car. The storm has stopped for the moment, almost like it’s decided to pause in anticipation of what they’re trying to do. There are beads of rain clinging to the glass, catching the bright light pouring from the entrance of the building across the walkway, fracturing it and turning the image upside down if Loki focuses on them. He’s trying not to. It will be too distracting, and he won’t be able to concentrate on the task at hand.

Not that he much _wants_ to focus on the task at hand. If he thinks about it, he doesn’t think Thor does, either. This isn’t the average situation, not their normal hurdle.

“Aren’t you the one who always makes the plans?” Loki asks, finally tearing his eyes away from watching the flow of people going in and out the front doors, and looking over at Thor. His step-brother’s hair is a little wild, coming loose from its ponytail, the blonde ends brushing against the collar of his leather jacket. The light is catching in his blue eyes the same way it caught in the rainwater beads on the glass, and just like them, Loki knows he can’t look too long. “I thought you just said _last week_ that I can’t come up with a rock solid plan if my life depends on it?”

The smile Thor gives him has a teasing edge to it. “You couldn’t. You’re more of an on-the-fly kind of guy.”

“Mhm.” Loki shakes his head, tucks his hair back behind his ear again from where it’s fallen loose, and looks out the windshield, like the answer might be perched on the hood of Thor’s cherry red muscle car. “Well, _this_? Might be a bit hard for _me_ to be the one working on the fly.”

Thor’s jacket rustles, a distinctive sound, and Loki doesn’t need to look over to know Thor is leaning closer to him. He can feel it in the air, like the electricity that seems to envelop Thor is pressing into his space more and more, sparking something inside him that he cannot indulge right now.

“I know you don’t want to do this. But I go in there, I’m going to stand out like a sore thumb. And you know she’s going to be upset.” At that, Loki does look over, giving Thor a sharp look and being rewarded with a big grin. Thor, pleased with himself for getting a reaction out of him. “Mother. I could care less whether _she_ ,” he nods towards the doors, “is upset.”

Thor has a point, there. Loki knows that, and he knows it’s because of Thor’s willingness to play on his fondness for his mother’s happiness. It’s that, mixed with Loki’s annoyance that has him, finally, pushing open the car door and stepping out. Before he closes the door, he leans down to fix Thor with a look.

“You’re going to _owe_ me.”

The police station. It’s not exactly a big building, but, in their small city, it’s almost regal, long concrete steps descending from an entrance framed by tall stone columns. It was designed as a miniature version of the City of Asgard’s city hall, but Loki is far more familiar with this building than that one. A few mischief charges – cleverly talked out of – are to thank for that.

Those, however, are not the reason why he and Thor are here tonight, and certainly not the reason he’s doing his best to exude confidence, striding in the doors, the long ends of his jacket swaying around his knees as he takes the first right. No one questions him. They don’t even really _look_ at him, and, when they do, they don’t seem to see him. The confidence, and familiarity with which he makes his way deeper into the building, make him almost invisible.

It’s luck, really. He’s making this up as he goes, and he barely has a plan when he’s coming to a stop in front of one of the holding cells. There’s a tall, dark-haired woman on the other side of the door, and the second her eyes – a more piercing blue than Thor’s – land on him, she’s on her feet.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Loki shrugs, glancing one way down the hall, then the other. “Are they going to let you out tonight?”

Across from him, his step-sister narrows her eyes, putting one hand on her hip. The knuckles of that hand are red, some of them split, and there’s dirt on the knees of her black jeans. “What, are you going to sit here and wait for me, baby brother? You might be waiting for a long time.”

“Right. Who brought you in, Hela?”

If his ignoring her question annoys her, Hela doesn’t bother to show it. “Heimdall.”

Loki nods. That works well. Again, not that he _has_ a plan, but it fits into the non-existent one he’s going on. “Well, he won’t mind, then, will he? If we just take you.” Loki steps closer to the door, eyeing the keypad. The security in these cells isn’t exactly state of the art. They’re mostly just to hold people until they sober up, or, in Hela’s case, until they sober up after beating up somewhere between one and four men at one of the local bars, roughly six hours after getting back into town.

Hela steps up to the door on the her side, arms crossed now, watching Loki for a second.

“You know the keycode?”

Loki makes a ‘ _ssh_ ’ gesture, before trying a few of the more faded buttons. He’s rewarded with a happy chime and a green light, and pulls the door open, letting Hela out of the cell with a dramatic wave. She rolls her eyes, steps back over to the bench for her leather jacket, and strolls out, actually waiting for Loki to let the door close again before she mutters, “lead the way.”

And Loki does. Hands in his jacket pockets, smirk on his face, he leads his step-sister through the halls, half-expecting this to all blow up in their faces. Any of Asgard PD could walk by, give them a harder look, and work out, _oh_ , these are Odin’s kids, and someone should tell the chief.

Never mind that Heimdall has too much of a soft spot for Thor to ever deny him taking custody of his whisky-drinking, bar-fighting sister. That’s all Loki has to hope for, when they exit into the entryway, and pass the reception desk. It’s all been going _far_ too smoothly, and he half-expects the officer at the desk to call out to them, but she doesn’t, and it’s only about seven seconds until they’re pushing open the doors, and Loki can breathe again.

“Thor’s parked... out front.” He says, gesturing at the car. “You can cram yourself into the back seat. I’m not giving up shotgun.”

Hela laughs, quietly, pulling her jacket on. The rain is starting to fall again, but slowly, like it isn’t sure they’re free, and it’s just waiting to start up as a true downpour again, and cover their escape. “Of course you are.” Loki can feel her gaze on him, the heels of her boots _tup_ -ing on the walkway. “Are you two still fucking?”

There’s no real judgment in her tones, but Loki’s hackles raise, right away. Hela wouldn’t be looking to judge. Their family is so damn screwed up, what he and Thor do in their private moments is hardly of consequence.

Still, there’s ice in his tones when he answers. “Now that we busted you out, you better not make a scene out of mum’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh, Loki.” Hela’s tone is mock-apologetic. They reach the car and she pulls the rear door open, sliding in. Loki ignores her, trying not to listen to her greeting Thor, and his answer, as he gets into his seat. He closes the door, and the rain starts up in earnest, not quite drowning out the roar of the car’s engine as Thor brings it to life.

They pull out of the parking lot, and Hela’s hand finds the back of Loki’s seat as she leans forward, situating herself between them.

“I thought we were family!” She chides, and Loki looks over in time to see Thor’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Family doesn’t keep secrets. Thor, tell me.” She swats his shoulder. “Are you two still fucking, or not?”

Thor looks over, meeting Loki’s eyes, and something in Loki’s stomach flips, seeing the smirk on his face. Not answering Hela just outside the station was a choice made on instinct because they weren’t technically in the clear, yet. Now that she’s asking Thor, anything goes, any answer is a good one. Especially if it comes from Thor’s lips.

“Regularly.”

Hela barks a laugh, and leans back in her seat, shaking her head. “God. Our family’s fucked up.”


End file.
